1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustics, and, in particular, to techniques for reducing wind-induced noise in microphone systems, such as those in hearing aids and mobile communication devices, such as laptop computers and cell phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wind-induced noise in the microphone signal input to mobile communication devices is now recognized as a serious problem that can significantly limit communication quality. This problem has been well known in the hearing aid industry, especially since the introduction of directionality in hearing aids.
Wind-noise sensitivity of microphones has been a major problem for outdoor recordings. Wind noise is also now becoming a major issue for users of directional hearing aids as well as cell phones and hands-free headsets. A related problem is the susceptibility of microphones to the speech jet, or flow of air from the talker's mouth. Recording studios typically rely on special windscreen socks that either cover the microphone or are placed between the talker and the microphone. For outdoor recording situations where wind noise is an issue, microphones are typically shielded by windscreens made of a large foam or thick fuzzy material. The purpose of the windscreen is to eliminate the airflow over the microphone's active element, but allow the desired acoustic signal to pass without any modification.